His Return
by psycho-uchiha
Summary: Summary same as for first book. Book two to the trilogy of This is What's Meant to Be. This story might have lemons, guyxguy smex and mentions of rape. Temporarily abandoned for I have lost the original story :( I'll be making it up to you guys once I can find it! AKA, missing flash drive :(
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Here's the sequel to Meant to be! =D I hope you guys like it. I don't know when I'll be able to finish Vampire's Kiss; Forbidden Love though. D= Have fun reading and Review!

Five Years Later

Sasuke sighed as he sat in the lounge chair by the window and stared out onto market street. Since Naruto's leave, he's moved in and kept the place tidy and clean. Expecting Naruto could come back any day now. The day right after Naruto's leave, he went to the elders and sold them the piece of art that Naruto drew, and they gave him exactly ten thousand dollars, the price Naruto said they should give him. He went and put the money in Naruto's bank account, he didn't need it but Naruto sure as hell needed it more than he did. And he read the notebooks that Naruto wrote in. He never wrote on the pages himself though...he wanted to leave that for Naruto to finish, that was the only thing he left untouched that Naruto requested him to do.

When Iruka came over the night Naruto left, Sasuke went back to being mute after Iruka read the note. Sasuke hasn't talked to anyone since then. Not even Tsunade could get him to even talk, but he surely talked when he was alone in Naruto's apartment. But when someone came up to see if he was alright, he'd only nod and close the door...not letting anyone else in Naruto's apartment. He didn't want them touching anything inside but Iruka, Kakashi and Tsunade.

Sasuke sighed again and took his eyes away from the market street and looked up at the clock over the television. It was noon...he had been sitting in the same chair, not moving and not blinking for six hours. He stood up and stretched slightly and went to get something to drink. Ever since Naruto left, he's drank nothing but alcohol. His favorite was Smirnoff Vodka Ice in any flavor but lemon. It was like hard juice to him now-a-days. But he didn't care.

Naruto was nineteen when he left...and Sasuke was the same age. Now he's twenty-four and slowly dying from the inside out. Naruto's leave devastated him more than anyone else in the village. It shattered his heart into thousands of pieces that might not be able to be put back together at all. But today was the day the mail came and he sighed when the flap on the door made it's daily noise...the noise of a pile of bills being shoved into the tiny space and spilled all over the floor.

Sasuke put his bottle down and went to get the mail. Yep, just another pile of bills that needed to be paid. He couldn't put Naruto's apartment under his name because Naruto wasn't here to sign the papers so he had to send the bills paid in cash, not check.

"Electric bill...water bill...phone bill...internet bill...TV bill...rent..." Sasuke listed off one by one in a hoarse whisper from not using his voice as often as he went to the kitchen and grabbed his bottle before sitting at the table. But the last envelope nearly had him falling over, it was a letter from Naruto, it might have been someone elses' name on the return address but he knew Naruto's handwriting...it always looked like chicken scratch.

He threw the bills down on the table and tore open the letter from Naruto, being careful not to tear up the return address and read the letter carefully:

_Dear Sasuke,_

_I can just imagine your face when you saw the envelope in my handwriting. You were taken aback, almost had a heart attack, shocked, sad, surprised, terrified, and probably pissed. It's been five years since we last met. I miss you dearly. You couldn't even imagine how much I miss you right now._

_But lets cut to the chase, I've never found a spinal specialist better than Tsunade-baa-chan yet. I'm still searching. And I didn't want to use my real name in case someone else read your mail. I'm still in a wheelchair sadly, and I'm having attacks every few minutes on some days. Some of them strong enough for me to bawl my eyes out and black out for hours at a time. I ran out of pain medication a long time ago and no one will refill my prescription. _

_If you're wondering, I'm living on the streets begging for food...Yea right. I'm actually living in an apartment that's in the return address. I'm telling you and only you this in case you want to come and find me on your own before I head out and find a different city. But I can imagine the situation you're in...you're living in my apartment, married to someone and having two beautiful kids of your own...a boy and a girl. The girl named Tori Uchiha and the boy named Naruto Uchiha._

_If I'm wrong, hit me aside the head if you were to see me. I probably can't be recognized anymore because I look like a ghost now, I lost my tan months ago. Even my hair has changed...and no I haven't dyed or bleached it. I don't know when I can come back home yet and visit everyone before I disappear again. But if you want to find me, go on ahead...I'm leaving this address in two months time._

_If you want to show Iruka and Kakashi this, it's alright. Iruka's my father, even though adopted, and he has the right to know if I've made contact with you yet. Don't talk to Tsunade, I can see it now, she's gonna blow through the roof and rip off your head._

_Well, I think that's enough information that you need to be updated with for now...so I'll let you go._

_With eternal love, Naruto_

Sasuke's eyes were like a faucet and his hands were shaking like leaves. Boy was Naruto a fucking idiot! How could Naruto think that he would get married and have kids when his one and true love abandoned him? How? Naruto was more than an idiot...he's a fucking ass! But Sasuke abandoned with the cell phone idea to call Iruka but instead he turned all the lights out in the apartment, grabbed his keys, the letter and his drink plus two more bottles from the fridge and left for Iruka's as he shoved the two unopened bottles in both of his pockets, the door being locked behind him.

A/E/N: I know, short sappy chapter. Yea I made Naruto an idiot in the first chapter. I had to make it look like his disappearance didn't bother anyone right? That's what make's it good! Well chapter two will be up shortly, don't know when. I'm crocheting and knitting so I can have a stand up at craft night in our middle school so I can make some money and if anyone's wanting to read the first chapter to my finished book, tell me so in a review! =D and I'll send you guys the link. REVIEW! Dx I don't think I've had a review in months. T^T -cried-

Next chapter: _**The Long Road**_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's chapter two. I hope you guys like it. And yes I'm thinking about shortening my authors' notes now...there's no real point in them anyway because I drabble too much...like what I'm doing now. Well... voi la, chapter 2. Review!

The Long Road

"Sasuke, you're not planning on leaving are you?" Iruka asked for the hundredth time since he read the letter Naruto sent. All Sasuke gave him was a nod that was accompanied with a serious glare.

"What if he really isn't there?" Iruka sighed.

"Someone has to find him and bring him back to get help from Tsunade." Sasuke whispered, his voice still hoarse. "You saw what he put down, his attacks on his back are getting worse the longer he goes without her help."

"Sasuke, you're not thinking rationally and logically. He could have came up with that address to make you think he wasn't living in the streets like the letter said. It's not hard to come up with something like that." Kakashi suggested. "I'd do some research before you head out on this journey to find him."

"Fine, I'll do some research." Sasuke spat and crossed his arms across his chest as he leaned back into the couch.

"Do you want me to go with you Sasuke?" Iruka asked.

"No...I want to bring him back on my own." Sasuke whispered, his eyes drifting towards the flowers on the coffee table.

"If that's the way you want it Sasuke...then that's alright with us." Kakashi nodded and placed a hand on Iruka's shoulder.

"You aren't agreeing with him!" Iruka barked and turned to look at Kakashi.

"He's grown Iruka...and he has to do this on his own...If you read carefully, Naruto really only mentions Sasuke looking for him...if he wanted to show the letter to us, it was his choice." Kakashi explained truthfully.

"But...I guess you're right." Iruka tried to argue back but sighed heavily and shoved his face in his hands. "Bring him back Sasuke...you're the only one that can bring him back."

Sasuke went back home and laid on his futon at the foot of Naruto's bed, his hands crossed behind his head and his ankles crossed as he stared at the ceiling. He never touched Naruto's bed unless he gave it a once a week turn to wash the sheets, other than that, it was always made and ready for Naruto when he came home.

He had been thinking about Naruto's letter long and hard before he jumped to his feet and went to his computer. He typed in the address on the envelope and sure enough, the address existed and it wasn't far from home. Naruto was in Sunagakure...the desert town. Why he was there, he had no clue. But he immediately printed off directions to get there and started packing his bags. All he could think about was getting to Naruto, and he was only a three day drive away. But he knew that Naruto would be hard to find so he decided that he'd sneak his way into Naruto's apartment and wait there for him. But then again, Naruto was always the cautious one so he'd have a security system set up.

Sasuke sighed in his frustration and pulled at his hair in mid-pack and went to the kitchen to get another drink, but this time he got a glass of iced tea and put some lemon in it. He had to be sobered up before going to see Naruto . . . and before he got behind the wheel in the morning. He also needed the sleep so he finished packing and decided to go to bed without watching television tonight, thinking about the letter keeping him up most of the night.

A/E/N: ! I don't know what I just said but it was something random. x.x Lol I'm just a little bored and decided to edit this chapter a little bit while coming up with chapter three. I hope you guys like it and don't get too mad at me for not updating in a long ass time. Well please review! They make me and my subconscious very happy. xDDD


End file.
